When the Rose Wilts
by Marckus Lexicon
Summary: A man from a different timeline was found by Ruby and Yang in a forest. Who is he? What happened to him? Will destiny change with his intervention or will it stay the same?. (This is my first story)
1. Chapter 1: Old, yet new

"Yang! Help! He's badly hurt!"

"Oh my God! What happened to him?"

"I don't know! He's just lying there unconscious, we need to call dad!"

"Oh yeah, right!"

Voices…

Where am I? All I remember was fighting and it ended in a victory for us but it costs all of our lives, and then there was a flash of light that blinded me and next thing I knew I was in this snowy forest.

Why does this place feels familiar?

And who are these two?

They were both girls. The older looking one looks like she has long blonde hair and lilac eyes. The younger looking one however has a black hair with red streaks and wears a red cloak that covers most of her body. What is the most defining feature was her eyes, they were silver like mine. Another silver-eyed like me? In the middle of nowhere? How did she survive them?

"Okay, Dad says he will be coming here with first aid supplies to help us in a few minutes, in that time we need to keep him alive." The older blonde girl said as she pointed her finger to me, stopping my train of thoughts.

"Right!" The younger red cloaked girl replied.

And with that they scrambled for any bandages to stop my bleeding. When they found one the blonde immediately applied it to any spots that was heavily bleeding while the red cloaked girl was comforting me to help me stay awake.

"You're going to be fine, I promise!" The younger girl said to me.

A few minutes later another person appeared, this time it was a man who has blonde hair similar to the one who bandaged me. He looks older than the two girls, maybe he was their father? He carries a what is presumably a first aid kit. When he saw me he immediately settled down the kit next to me and opened it. Removing the old bandages he began treating my wounds, and me grunting from pain of the disinfectants he's using on me. A minute and a half later he finished covering all of my injuries.

"Well, now he is not going to die bleeding out now, come on girls we should bring him home, that way he will not freeze here to death." The man said as he carried me.

Then I felt my consciousness slipping….

/

I hope he's fine now.

When we were taking a stroll on the forest to train with my older sister Yang he was just lying there unconscious. He was heavily injured so we had to help him. What happened to him? He looked like he was attacked by Grimm. But most of the creatures here are very young and he looks like a huntsman with judging by his appearance and weapon. Did he get ambushed perhaps? Anyway, thanks to dad we've brought him and lied him down on a bed on the guest room. When he wakes up we will asking him what happened to in that forest and how did he got wounded that badly.

Finding a way to distract myself I picked up his weapon and went to inspect it. My sister said I am always a dork when comes to weapons, that is why I kinda went overboard in designing my sweetheart, Crescent Rose, but come on! Weapons are extensions of ourselves and I want to have mine be the best one for me!

Speaking of weapons, Looking at his weapon I was shocked at what I saw, it was a 20mm anti-materiel rifle in a compact box design! There was an engraving on its one side the reads 'Crimson Rose' and a rose emblem while on the other it was 'thus kindly I scatter: P Q J' with the single letters highly stylized. Inspecting it further I found its mechashift function and turned into a 7 foot killer scythe! I was dumbstruck on how many features this thing has, guess I wasn't the only one who went overboard on their weapons huh?

"Hey sis! Is he aw- is it just me or did your weapon just became a lot bigger?!" Yang said almost dropping the soup she was holding.

"Wait no! This isn't mine! It's his!" I said pointing at the still sleeping man. Now I think about it the weapon was a lot like my Crescent Rose, just a lot bigger and scarier.

Just as I said that the man lying on the bed started groaning. Dropping what we were holding we immediately went to the side of his bed and looked at him. When he opened his eyes he looked at me with a confused face.

"M-mom?"

Huh?

What?

 **Alright! This is my first fic on this website! Sorry if there are formatting errors, writing in a phone is hard. If there is a good document writer pls. PM me I don't want to keep copy pasting t** **his.**


	2. Chapter 2: A much needed answers

I was sitting on a couch in the living room watching TV, but my mind wasn't focused on the TV screen but rather I was thinking things, mainly the person we rescued in the forest. He was, let's just say weird. I inspected the dog tags he was wearing. His is Garnet Rose. Now I know Summer was a little secretive when it comes to her family, but I know she is the only child, distant relative? She said that most of her kind were persecuted. Maybe that's why he was heavily injured? No, there is no way Salem's forces can find us here. And that's not all of it, when we find him in the database it came out as none, almost as if he suddenly appeared And the outfit he was wearing,or the remains of it I supposed, it was as if he was geared up for war. He had every basic essentials a soldier needs, rations, maps, a compass, a radio, a personal first aid kit, and ammo, all of it courtesy of Atlas. Was he part of some kind of black ops operative? I highly doubt it, his weaponry just screams huntsman all over it. I could only let out a sigh.

Just who is he?

"Hey Dad! He's waking up!" I heard my daughter, Yang, called out to me.

"Yeah just sec!" I replied back.

When I went to the room where the mystery man resides I saw my other daughter, Ruby, talking to him.

"So your name's Ruby Rose, right?" Garnet said. He was still in the bed but now on a half-sitting position.

"Yup!" Ruby said while popping the 'p'. "And I was the one who saw you unconscious back in the forest. You we're pretty beat up back there. If it weren't for us, you would have died."

"Thank you, I guess." He simply said.

"So," the red huntress started. "About the whole 'calling me mom' thing. Um... can you, you know, explain that?."

"W-well, I-" Before he could answer, I interjected.

"Well girls, I think its time to go to sleep."

"B-but"

"No buts, go upstairs now. It's past your bedtime. Yang you too." I looked at Yang.

"Yes, dad. Ruby let's go." And with that they exited the room.

"So," I took a sit next to the now upright sitted man. "Who are you?"

/

After watching the two girls exit the room I averted my to the man in front me. 'Why does he look like dad? Well except being a little younger he is a spitting image of him.'

My mind is now working faster than a computer to find the correct words to say

"Um, I'm Garnet Rose." I guess that's best thing to say right? Your name is what you usually answer after that question after all.

"Well the name's Taiyang" Wait, WHAT?!

"Um, you okay there?" He said with a concerned look. And then I realized my jaw was dropped harder than a bullhead crashing.

"Uh yeah, I'm f-fine" I said, face red with embarrassment.

"Well okay." He shrugs. "So you're doing fine?" I nod. "So it is fine if I asked you questions right now?"

"If I answer your questions you're going to answer mine." I proposed, sounding more of a statement.

"That's a deal. Okay first question, who are you with?" He asked

"United Remnant Army" I said simply.

"Never heard of it." What? He never heard of URA? Either this guy is an idiot or living in isolation.

"My turn, where are we?" I said.

The Taiyang doppelganger then remembered the terms. "You're in Patch. West of the Kingdom of Vale" He simply said.

"That's impossible. Patch was overrun by Grimm." I said not believing what he said.

He chuckled."What are you talking about? Patch never had any major Grimm invasion in Patch in like, forever."

"That's bull****." He flinched slightly from the sudden cussing. "I've seen Patch got overrun. I've seen its people die, people that I could have saved." I grunted, not realizing my eyes was tearing up.

He pondered for a moment. "I am terribly sorry by that, but that's the truth. Grimm rarely attacked us."

I am now utterly confused. The Grimm never attacked Patch? I was there. The cries of the people who were trapped in the crossfire. The lives that I could have saved but didn't because I have a duty to uphold, to fight the one who was responsible for this, Cinder Fall.

But I failed. The island was overrun. I only survived because my team rescued and pulled me out. Our home… it burned to the ground.

'Can't you see? No matter what you do, everything you've built. They will is a futile struggle, You will never win. Your illusion you call 'hope' is only a sign of ignorance of the truth. The only belongs to the Queen." I can still remember the words she said to me. How it was etched into my heart. I have never felt that weak in my life, not even when she attacked Beacon. I can barely do anything but watch my hometown burn.

But that doesn't mean I would lose hope. There is a reason why I am still alive. It is not my skills nor even the power of silver eyes, it was my heart. The heart to still keep fighting even when faced against overwhelming odds. Humanity is like that. We were fighting against darkness as long as we existed, so why give up now? When we escaped the now destroyed time, I didn't felt fear nor hopelessness. Quite the opposite actually, I felt a renewed vigor because I was alive, and that meant I can avenge the fallen. On that day I've decided that I will keep fighting till I di- no, till the we achieved true peace.

"Hey you okay there?" I was snapped out of my thoughts when Taiyang waved a hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. It's impossible he wouldn't know that Patch was destroyed, that was tragedy was as big as Beacon was. It doesn't make sense.

"Hey," I said "what year is it?"

"It's the year 80 AW (After War).

My eyes widen as large as dinner plates.

"T-thats i-impossible." I muttered.

"Hmm?"

"That was five years ago."

 **Aaaaaaand Cliffhanger! I have decided on my upload schedule. There will be least one chapter per week (Provided I am not busy with school or have a severe case of writers block then yeah.)** **Also thank you for the support I appreciate it. And again guys I will be coming next for more. Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3: Some downtime

I was lying on the bed, processing the events for the day. My daughters found an injured man in the forest. He claims he came from the future, and a completely different timeline at that. I would have thought he was delusional and crazy if he didn't pulled out his wallet (how we didn't found that thing from him is still an unanswered question) and showed me his family photo.

 _My mind just went numb when I saw it. The picture showed me, Summer, Qrow and our kids. Only the kids are the difference. Our two precious daughters were replaced by two boys that looked completely just like them in all but gender. When I flipped the picture I saw a note that reads 'Happy Family!' With a smiley face on the end._

 _I shifted my gaze at my son-in-another-timeline._

" _Believe me now?" He said._

" _I, uh… I believe we should rest for now. This is just, a lot to take in." I said._

" _Okay." With that, I went to the door, pausing for a second looked at him one more time._

" _See you tomorrow." And I closed the door._

I let out a sigh. Dimensional travel, it was completely absurd but looking back at what happened, it's the only reason I could think of. An alternate universe where my daughters are of the opposite genders. Not only the but also one that is plunged into chaos. I hope the same thing doesn't happen to us.

But how did he get here in the first place?

I guess that's a question for another day.

 _*Yawn* and with that I felt sleepiness engulf me._

' _I should also talk to Ozpin about this.' I thought._

And my mind drifted to sleep.

/

" _I'm sorry"_

" _Wait!"_

" _I will be going now, be good girl."_

" _*hic*But I want you to leave!*sobs*"_

" _I didn't want it to end like this, but that is life right?"_

" _Please no! Don't leave me... *cries*"_

" _ **You can't save her"**_

"Gah!" I quickly jolted out of my bed.

'It's just a dream. It's just a dream. It's just a dream.' I hugged myself, repeating the same words whenever I have a nightmare.

This is the second time this month. Ever since mom passed away, I always have this recurring nightmare about her. I thought I've gotten over it but it just keeps coming back. What is more scary about it is how real it felt, like I was really there.

Wiping away my tears, I stepped out of my bed and left the room.

What greeted me on the way out was the ever so sweet, almost salivating smell of…

"COOKIES!" I shouted, my mood completely went 180 degrees. I unconsciously activated my semblance and kind of knocked a few things away. Dad's not going to like that, but this is cookies were talking about! And nothing is going to stop me from having that circle full of delicious sweets, not the furnitures, not dad, not Yang and not-.

"Huh?" when I entered the dining room, instead of being greeted by the scolding of dad from using my semblance inside the house. No, it was not even him who was in the room. It was…

"Garnet?" I asked.

He was in the room holding two whole plates of cookies. The table has two more plates with foods( other than cookies) prepared. He was still bandaged but now wearing the plain black shirt Yang gave him last night. He then noticed me.

"Oh, good morning, Ruby." He said while setting down the two plates on the table.

"Um, shouldn't you still be, you know, resting right now?" I asked, still confused.

"Nah, I'm fine. Also, if I stay lying for too long, I think I'll suffer atrophy." He replied. "And before you ask, atrophy is a condition where your muscles become weak."

A short pause."...Did you just read my mind?"

"Nope, you're just easy to read." He said. I pouted at that in which he responded by chuckling.

"What's so funny?!"

"Nothing, you just look cute when you do that."

That response turned my face as red as my namesake. "Wha-?!" I immediately covered my face with my hands from embarrassment. Laughter can be heard from Garnet.

"Sh-shut up!" And the laughter died down.

"hahahaaa… Okay I'll stop now." He then proceeds to take a seat and I also followed soon after, sitting from across him.

"Eat up, I made that."

Before I chomp down the cookies in front of me (in all honesty I just want to inhale all of it, but I would probably be hospitalized, so no) I noticed one single detail.

"My plate is smaller"

"Hmm?" Garnet just looked at me, stopping midbite.

"Why do you have a bigger plate?" I glared at him.

"What? I am older than you. I need more food" He said.

"And I am growing, so should I be the one who needs more?" I responded.

"Ruby, cookies are not good source of-"

Knowing that I will not win this argument. I unleashed my trump card, my ultimate weapon.

 _Prepare the cannon!_

A weapon so potent, not even my baby Crescent Rose can ever hope to achieved.

 _Ammunition has been loaded captain!_

It's the one that taken the hearts and minds of victims, including Yang and my dad, unfortunate enough to witness it.

 _Ready, Aim..._

Yes, I am talking about my puppy eyes.

 _Fire ze cannon!_

I looked at him right in the eye with my inescapable gaze.

"Can I have it, please?" I said in the most heartmelting way possible.

"No." He replied. His face is stone hard.

 _The target is stronger than we've anticipated, captain!_

 _Then we hit it with everything we've got!_

My eyes started to shimmer. I looked at him with more fierceness than the last. "Pleaseeeeeeeee?"

"I said, no" His face is still the same, but I am starting to see cracks.

 _Sir, target is weakening, I believe one more hit will bring it down!_

 _Then fire the main cannon!_

And then I started tearing up, adding up to the potency. "Pweaseeeeeee?" I said with a sadder tone _._

With a sigh, he finally gave up. "Fine…." He then exchanged our plates.

 _Target has been destroyed, I repeat, target has been destroyed sir!_

 _See lieutenant? No matter how strong they are. They are no match for us!_

 _Aye aye!_

"Yay!" With that I munched down the whole plate. Happily tasting every single bit of pastry whenever possible. It was HEAVEN!

"Ruby, slow down with the eating. You're going to choke yourself."

"Mmph, mmph mmph!"("Don't worry I'm tottaly fine!") I said, not realising I still have mouth full of cookies.

"Okay…" He then return to eating his own plate, though more slowly on his side.

I then heard footsteps on the stairs. "Hey, what's with the commotion down there..."

"Mmph! Mmph mph Yang! ("Oh! Good morning Yang!") I greeted her, only her name was the audible one. She was still wearing her pajamas.

"Ruby! Don't talk when your mouths full!" She scolded me.

"*Swallow* sorry." I apologized.

A sigh. "I swear Ruby, if you do not slow down, you're going choke to death." She said.

"That's what I said!" I heard Garnet say.

Yang then turned to the third person in the room.

"And what are you doing here?" She asked, glaring at him.

I'm the one who replied. "He prepared our breakfast!"

"He what?" She said, slightly confused.

"Don't worry, I cook well" Garnet reassured.

"Did you get permission for that?" Yang asked.

"Nope"

"What?!"

"I'm sure he will understand."

"He will not going to like this." A sigh. "Shouldn't you still be recovering?" She asked.

"I recover quickly." That's his reply.

"Fine, suits you." She said, sitting next to me.

Instead of cookies, Yang has pancakes with syrup on her plate. She took a bite out of it and was engrossed into the taste.

"Wow, this is a lot better than dad's cooking." She said

Garnet chuckled at the statement. "I practice a lot."

And with that we ate our meals together. Dad also joined us a moment later (With some scolding to Garnet from using the kitchen without permission of course). After Garnet finished cleaning the dishes (as punishment), we went to the living room.

/

The air is tense.

That's the general description of what's happening right now.

Right after I washed the dishes(for 'borrowing' the kitchen without permission, at least I am a better cook than you old man, HA!), we are now in the living room. To have a talk.

"We are going to continue from what we did yesterday, but first, you are going to explain yourself to them." Taiyang said pointing to the girls in the room.

Both of them looked at me confused.

 _How the heck am I going to say this to them? Especially Ruby. She's my other in this universe after all. You know what? F*** it, let's just go for the bold approach._

"I am from another universe."

"..."

I held out a hand stop them from speaking. "Let me explain, I have no idea how or why am I here, what know, however, is that I am the you from that universe, Ruby." I pointed at Ruby.

A deep silence ensued.

"What?" And then Ruby broke it.

"Is that a joke?" Yeah they're not going to believe me that easily aren't they?

"You want proof? Here you go." I gave them the picture I showed to Taiyang last night.

They just kept staring at picture for what it felt like a hour.

"So," Ruby looked up to me. "if you're me, we have kind of similar memories and experiences, right?" I nod.

"But you're older than sis, how is that possible?" Yang asked.

"I am not a professional in inter- dimensional travel, but my theory is that time in one universe does not flow the same way as another, for example this dimension's time is slower compared to mine, it's explains why I am older her." I said pointing at Ruby.

Before they could ask anymore questions Taiyang decided to interject

"Alright, enough of the introductions, I need to know how did you get here." He said

"My guess is as good as yours." I answered "To be honest, the closer my memories on the day of my 'emergence', the more hazy it gets. The only things I can remember are fighting."

"Who were you fighting?" He asked. My face turns serious.

"The Queen" His face turns into one of shock but immediately narrows his eyes.

"Queen?" Ruby asked.

"I think we're going to continue this later, girls." The didn't object and that they left the room

Taiyang then turns to me. "We are going to talk with Ozpin about this, is your body okay now?"

I only nodded.

"Then we're leaving for Beacon in the afternoon. Get ready." And he left.

When I was the only one in the room, I let out the biggest of sighs.

 _This is going to be a long day_.


	4. Chapter 4: Move Onward, Not There Yet

**Hey** **guys, sorry for the late upload. I didn't get to write much for the past week cause of school, responsibilities, and the occasional writer's block. You know, the usual problems of every fanfic writers there is. As for my update schedule, it might remain like that or I will make it longer the reasons being the ones stated above. And as always, please enjoy When the Rose Wilts.**

Looking myself at the mirror, I saw my battle-scarred body, the old ones were noticeably fading but unfortunately, new ones replaced them, ones that I will be certain will be there for a long, long time.

I let out a sigh. _'Well at least ladies will come flocking to m- WAIT stop right there me! Don't think like your brother, Garnet, you know what happened to him!'_ I shook my head, wincing at the thought.

' _My brother huh? I wonder what happened to him. Our team as well, are they still alive? Did they get here as well? Or I am the only one here, all alone?'_ Memories flooded to me, no matter how many hardships we've had. We somehow got back together. We were always there for each other. If I am all alonhere then, then….

No, STOP the bad thoughts! Bad bad thoughts! F***, that was a depressing one. If I tear up here right now, I'll lose my it and probably go into a mental breakdown. So, NOPE!

Internally slapping myself out my daze I prepared myself for the day ahead. I searched through the pile of clothes Taiyang gave to me(seriously, where did he get all of this stuff?), I found some that would definitely fit to me and went to change.

Three minutes and a half later I finished donning my new appearance.

I wore a white undershirt which sleeves are three-fourths the length of my arms. What I have over it was a black sleeveless vest with red and silver trimmings. For the bottom I wore black pants with some tears and combat boots. **(AN: I suck at describing appearances, I hope your brains didn't melt down imagining it.)**

' _This sure brings nostalgia.'_ I thought. Remembering my combat outfit when we travel to Mistral 6 months after the fall of Beacon. _'Just add my emblem and viola! Outfit complete!'_

' _There is one thing missing though'_ I searched around the room, finding out where my cloak is.

The cloak has definitely seen better days. The cloth has been tattered. Blood has dried out on it, giving it some brown marks. And most of all, the clip is broken so I can't wear it normally.

' _Well, I can wear it like a scarf, yeah, that will work.'_ And I wrapped around my neck.

Completing my change I grabbed my weapon and I walked out off the room. What greeted me in the way was a hand grabbing my neck and pinning me to a wall. What I saw in my eyes was a very, very pissed Yang.

"You are going to tell me everything." She barked.

"What the heck are you talking abou- ACK!" I said as she pushed me more to the wall.

"What the hell?!" I shouted, struggling to say the words.

She pulled up a phone revealing a familiar woman. "Do you know her?"

I froze at the picture. It was her, Raven Branwen. The leader of the Branwen clan, a bandit tribe in Anima. A Bandit notorious for her raids that ends with a Grimm attack. Most importantly, she is Yang's mother.

' _Do I tell her the truth? If tell her, she will find her and she might get hurt in the process. Raven doesn't care about Yang, does she? This is not my world after all. There is bound to be changes here and there.'_

"Judging by your expression, you know about her."

Yang loosened the grip on my neck, making me have room to breathe. I looked at her dead in the eye.

"I can't tell you that." I said

"Can't or won't?" She gritted.

"Yang, I can only say this one thing, if you find her, you will only get hurt." I reasoned.

It seemed to work, she let me go, leaving me on the ground gasping for breath.

I heard a sigh. "You're not going to tell me anything now from the looks of it. But," She suddenly grabbed me by the collar. "You will tell when the time comes."

"I will." I promised and she left.

I got up and dusted myself off. Seeing that it is still morning, I've gone for a walk outside.

/

' _Okay, just like uncle Qrow taught you.'_

I readied my stance. Closing my eyes as I anticipate my imaginary target. Waiting for a moment to strike.

' _One, two, Now!'_ With that I pulled the trigger of my weapon, launching myself from her recoil into the target.

Letting out a battle cry, I rapidly closed the distance between me and my target, Garne- WAIT WHAT?!

I tried stopping myself, but my momentum is too high that I can't possibly reduce a sizable speed and preventing me from cutting my other me in half.

The next moment however, surprises me. Opening my eyes that I subconsciously closed mere moments ago. I saw Garnet, grabbing the scythe by the shaft and stopping it with incredible ease.

"You know, you should be more cautious in swinging that thing." He said.

"Oh, god. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you!." I apologized.

The veteran huntsman chuckled. "Don't worry about it. In fact, I should be the one apologizing here cause I stepped out in front of you."

And then he got an idea. "Hey, do you mind if we spar?"

My eyes lit up at that. "No. I don't mind at all. But wait, do you really want to fight though. I mean, you are still kinda recovering."

"Nah, don't worry about me. I told earlier that I recover quickly. Also, even if I'm injured" He looked me in the with a smirk. "I'm still leagues better than you."

I narrowed my eyes. "I consider that a challenge."

And we stood opposite of each other in the clearing. We readied our weapons, or in this case only me. He set down the weapon to a nearby tree.

"You're not going to use your weapon?"

"I don't think I really need it." He said with slight cockiness in his voice.

I charged at him, swinging my scythe aiming for his neck.

Before it could connect however, he grabbed the scythe(again) but instead of just stopping it, he used my momentum against me and threw me away.

"Urk!" I grunted as I hit into a tree.

"That was too predictable. You're a scythe user, Ruby, your primary tactic is to overwhelm your opponent."

' _Predictable, huh? Then..'_ "What about this!" I charged at him again, but this time I did a feint. Using my speed semblance I've gone around him and went for a diagonal slash. The strike hit and he stumbled forward.

He turned to me. "That was good. But it's my turn now." He then activated his semblance, bursting into rose petals. In under a second he was gone.

"Wha-" I didn't get to complete my sentence as a fist went into my face. It didn't just end there as more and more punches hit me.

Getting frustrated, I wildly swung my scythe around hoping that I will get a hit. Of course that didn't very well as my aura keeps going down.

Then I suddenly have an idea. Closing my eyes I used my aura to sense my surroundings. Time seems to slow down as someone rapidly approaches me.

' _Wait for it… Wait for it... GO!'_ When the target was very close I crouched myself to dodge it but I'm not done yet, I swept my leg sideways and it caused someone to trip over. _'Gotcha!'_

Garnet was completely caught off guard as he crashed into a tree(which is, coincidentally, the very same tree I lcrashed into moments ago, what are the chances of that?). I went over there to see if he was okay.

"Um, are you okay?" I asked.

He only raise his hand, prompting me to get him up.

"You're pretty good!" He said while dusting himself off.

"T-thank you." My cheeks turned red from the sudden praise.

"Well, I believe that's enough sparring for today. Let's take a break." With that, we headed back home.

 _A few minutes later_.

We were resting at the living room. A silence permeates the room. Until I spoke.

"Hey."

"Hmm? What?"

"Do I really remind you of mom?" I asked

Garnet froze for a moment before he answered. "Well, you really do look like her, if that's what you think. I never really remember her much. She just, left and never came back. I was really young back then."

"Oh, so we're the same then."

He chuckled "Well, I am _you_ after all."

I smiled "You're right."

"Do you have nightmares lately, you know, about her?" Garnet asked.

My lips turned upside down. "Well, I have one this morning."

"I'm Sorry." He apologized.

"How did you deal with it?"

"Well, you can't just go like 'poof, problems gone, everyone's happy, sunshines and rainbows everywhere', that kind of thing, otherwise the world would be a lot more simple." he chuckled. "No matter how hard you try, nothing's going to change that. She's gone and we are still here."

I didn't make a response and just looked down. Garnet however, noticed this.

He went in front of me and held my head so that we are looking each other in the eye.

"Ruby," He said. "I know you are grief-stricken, I felt that way before. But I will tell you this one thing, you may cry for her for all of your life, but if she's here right now, she's going tell you to move on."

At this point my eyes are wetting. "But, I don't want to forget her!"

I received a warm smile. "When did I say you should forget her? When I said to move on, I meant by don't be sad by the fact that she's gone but be happy because she was with you. In fact, she is not truly gone."

"Really?"

"Yes, because she is with you right here." He motioned his hand into where his heart is. "As long as you remember her, she is never truly gone."

I was astonished at what he said. He was right, after all. As long as I remember mom, as long I cherished the memories I had with her, she will always be there.

"Honey, its lunchtime!" I heard Dad called out from the dining room.

"Well, I'm hungry now. Let's just hope his cooking is good. Otherwise, I'm going to replace him from kitchen duty." Garnet said.

I giggled at his remark. "Let's see about that." I wiped my tears away and followed him to the dining room with one thought in mind.

' _This is going to be one fun year.'_

 **Aaaaaand cut! How did you like the final scene?** **For me it kinda felt awkward because I don't know how to do sad scenes like that. This is my first story after all :)**


	5. Chapter 5: End of the Day

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any particular way, own RWBY. RWBY is created by Monty Oum(Rest in peace) Rooster Teeth. I only own this story.**

/

Ozpin is shocked.

That is the only word to describe it.

What this person, Garnet, said was very astounding indeed. He claimed he was from another universe, which sounded preposterous for a normal person, but Ozpin is not by any means normal.

He is the current wizard after all.

"You said that I died in the fall of Beacon, right?" Ozpin asked, having heard of the fall of Beacon which happened during the Vytal festival.

"Yes, and your soul was transferred into a farmer boy in Mistral, his name was Oscar." Garnet answered.

"Hmm, interesting. So, this Cinder Fall, she is the one who stole half of the Fall Maiden's powers, correct?"

"Yes."

Ozpin let out a sigh. He stood up from his seat and looked into the office's giant window.

"These are such precarious times." He muttered. "Thank you for this information, Garnet. And we will await our second meeting for further Intel. " He said.

"Thank you, sir. Now if you excuse me." Garnet said as he went for the exit.

"Before you leave." Ozpin stopped the scarred huntsman. "May I ask what are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean by that?"

The wizard let out a sigh. "Garnet, you have to remember that you are not in your reality anymore. Everything here might be different to what you've been accustomed to. And don't forget the fact that you literally popped out of existence." He explained. "So I repeat, what are you going to do now?"

Garnet thought for his answer for a moment. "I don't know, maybe I could train my younger self. Or become a huntsman, travel the world and protect the innocents and what not."

Ozpin let out a chuckle"Well, you can't become a huntsman when you didn't even graduate here in Beacon."

"Then training my younger self then." Garnet decided and then he turned for the door.

Before he left the office, he looked at the headmaster one last time. "Don't make this another one of your mistakes."

Ozpin, who knew what he was talking about, nodded in response.

' _I hope it will never be'_ he thought.

Garnet left the office and at his departure came the Goodwitch, who has that seemingly permanent stoic attitude.

"I take it that the meeting went well?" She said.

"It did." Ozpin stated. "Now we know the identities of the ones who was responsible for Amber's condition."

Glynda saddened at the mention of Amber, the Fall Maiden. She was a good girl, even though a little bit of Qrow's attitude rubbed off on her. Still, she certainly did not deserve what happened to her.

Putting those thoughts away, Glynda remembered what she had to say.

"That is great, professor. However, I did not came back here to hear that. Rather, I am here because I got a call for you."

"Hmm? And who it might be?" Ozpin asked, having a strange feeling it is something serious.

"Its from James," Glynda said. "he said it was urgent."

And there it was.

/

Garnet let out a breath that he thinks he held ever since the meeting started.

' _God, that was nervewracking. But, I think it was natural to feel that way. I mean, I just met someone who died before.'_ He thought.

Going back into the ground floor he proceeded into the airdocks.

' _Now with that done, next thing is…'_ he pause for a moment. _'What the f*** am I going to now?! I know that I said to Ozpin that I will train Ruby, but how? How am I exactly going to do that? I am not really a good teache- no wait I am THE WORST at this stuff. Last time I teached someone, that someone's name is Oscar, it just… gone horribly wrong. Let's leave it at that.'_

"Hey, Garnet!"

' _And there's dragon dad.'_

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Surprisingly fine, actually." he said "granted there was a little shock when I told him how Ruby will attend two years early." he muttered

"Told what?"

"Nothing." Garnet brushed off the question, knowing that Taiyang, especially Taiyang, will not stand that his daughter is going to be involved in a robbery in the near future. _'At least I think she will be, you don't really know when comes to different timelines.'_

"Okaaay, SO! What is the next order of business?" The blonde asked.

The brunette shrugged. "Let's just go home. I feel exhausted."

"Alright, let's go!" Taiyang said happily. The tone brought a little surge of nostalgia on Garnet as he remembered Taiyang, _his_ own father, the days before that one unfortunate incident.

The day that ended his career as a huntsman.

"Hey." The man in question snapped his fingers in front of the dazed person. "You okay?"

He snapped out. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Lead the way."

' _I won't let that happen again.'_

And so they returned home.

/

"Honey, I'm home!" Taiyang called out.

Suddenly, a red blur suddenly hugged him. "Welcome home!"

"Sup, dad." Yang greeted.

"Aaah, okay, Ruby. You can stop hugging me now." said Taiyang.

"Douyouhaveit?!Douyouhaveit?!Douyouhaveit?!" Ruby blurted out like a machine gun fire.

"Whoa! Come down there, sweetheart." He then pulls out the latest issue of Weapon magazine. "I've got i-"

In less that a second, the magazine he was holding was gone.

"Thankyoudadloveyoubye!" and the tiny red reaper was suddenly gone.

' _I swear that kid going to be the death of me!'_ he thought.

In all of this, two people were watching the scene.

"Well, that was something."

"Damnit, Ruby."

The former stared blankly and the latter facepalmed. (Guess whose is whom?)

"Soooo," Taiyang started, "Anything of note happened?"

"Not much, except for Ruby being overly excited for the new weapons magazine." replied Yang.

He chuckled. "Well, she clearly took it from someone." _'Damn you Qrow.'_ "Well, now that's done. Let's prepare for dinner, Garnet." He looked at the man in question. "Because you continously criticise my cooking skills, the kitchen's all yours."

Garnet pumped a fist in victory.

"But you're not allowed to use the oven." The dragon dad chastised.

"Oh, come on!"

"You used half of our flour!"

"I needed it!"

"For what, exactly? And from my memory, which is something I trust, you didn't have permission to use the kitchen!"

"Then why did you give now?!"

"How's that even an argument?!"

"I don't know!"

This continued for a few minutes and the third person who was in the room, watching the two grown men arguing with each other, has one thing in her mind.

' _Idiots.'_

 _/_

 **Did anybody miss me?**

 ***silence***

 **Well… Okay, I've decided, hopefully for the last time, I will have one chapter per two to four weeks. That way I will have some time to actually think about what I should write and not make it looked like I made this while I'm high. (Hopefully)**

 **Anyway, what do you think Ironwood wants to about with Ozluminati?**

 **Is it something cold?**

 **Is it something, white?**

 **Is it something or... someone?!**

 ***DUN DUN DUN***

 **Well, that's enough foreshadowing folks. I hope you enjoyed this crap I am spewing out. Bye!**

 ***disappears in the distance***


End file.
